


Blitz und Donner

by Antares



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Steve hat Pläne für den Abend





	

„Wir schmeißen heute Abend zwei Steaks auf den Grill“, meinte Steve, als er mit Danny das Hauptquartier von 5-0 verließ. Er rempelte ihn kumpelhaft mit der Schulter an. 

„Extra große“, schwärmte Danny, dem bei dem Gedanken daran bereits das Wasser im Munde zusammen lief. „Falls das Wetter mitspielt.“ Er schaute mit zweifelndem Blick in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. 

„Natürlich spielt das Wetter mit. Es gibt heute keinen Regen mehr.“ Steve klang absolut sicher. „Das ist keine Wetterlage für Regen, glaub jemandem, der schon so lange wie ich auf der Insel lebt.“ Er klopfte Danny aufmunternd auf die Schulter. 

Schon seit zwei Stunden hatte immer mal wieder ein Donner gegrollt, über den Bergen hatte es auch schon geblitzt, aber jetzt sahen die schweren, dunklen Wolken wirklich so aus, als würden sie nach Norden abziehen und sich dort abregnen. 

„Da lehnt sich aber jemand ganz weit aus dem Fester“, lästerte Danny und grinste Steve an. „Hast du zum hawaiianischen Wettergott gebetet?“ 

„Na klar. Ich habe bei Haikili, dem Gott des Donners, Strandwetter bestellt.“ Steve grinste ebenfalls. Sie waren an Steves Wagen angekommen und stiegen ein. „Weißt du, wir sind heute so früh rausgekommen, da können wir vorher noch eine Rund Beach-Volleyball spielen, ich habe in der Zwischenzeit das Netz repariert“, lockte Steve während er den Wagen aus der Stadt heraus zu seinem Haus lenkte. 

„Meinetwegen.“ Immerhin hatten sie heute weitgehend am Schreibtisch gesessen und ein bisschen Bewegung würde Danny noch gefallen. Aber wenn man Steve den kleinen Finger reichte … 

„Ich habe auch neue Badminton-Schläger besorgt. Und wenn wir dann so richtig schön durchgeschwitzt sind, gehen wir noch eine Runde ins Meer schwimmen“, verkündete Steve während er mit einem waghalsigen Überholmanöver an mehreren bummeligen Touristen vorbeizog. 

„Hey, ich habe Steaks und kein Boot-Camp gebucht!“, beschwerte sich Danny. Er hatte ja nichts gegen Sport, außer Schwimmen, er hielt sich selbst auch für recht fit, dafür sorgten schon die ganzen Verbrecher hinter denen er hersprintete. Aber warum er für ein gegrilltes Steak erst die McGarrettsche Version des Iron Man of Hawaii ablegen musste, das wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf. 

Steve bog in seine Einfahrt, Danny stieg aus und als er die Beifahrertür zuwarf, hätte ihm ein plötzlich aufkommender Wind beinahe seine Krawatte, die er im Wagen schon abgenommen hatte, aus der Hand geblasen. „Das war’s dann wohl mit dem Badminton.“ Er bemühte sich, wenigstens einen Hauch von Bedauern in seine Stimme zu legen. „Schade.“

„Dann spielen wir Fußball“, ließ sich Steve nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. 

Danny seufzte. Und da hatte er geglaubt, er hätte wenigstens einen sportlichen Punkt von Steves Liste gestrichen! „Komm, lass uns wenigstens erst ein Bier trinken und einen Moment ans Wasser setzen.“ 

Danny überzeugte Steve, indem er ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zwei kalte Dosen aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Sie setzten sich in die beiden Liegestühle, die immer am Strand standen und prosteten sich zu. 

Es wurde schnell klar, dass der Wind tatsächlich gedreht hatte. Eine dunkle, lila-schwarze Wolkenfront mit aufflackernden hellen Lichtreflexen schob sich von Westen her über das Meer, ließ es gefährlich und brodelnd aussehen. Ein Blitz zerriss die Schwärze und ging mit dramatischen Zacken blendend weiß über dem Meer nieder. Der Donner folgte ein paar Sekunden später. Danny hatte im Kopf gerade mal bis zehn gezählt. 

Das war für ein Gewitter schon verdammt nah! Sie hatten noch keine zwei Schlucke aus ihrer Bierflasche genommen, als die ersten Regentropfen fielen. 

„Das zieht vorbei“, sagte Steve immer noch ganz optimistisch. 

Eine Minute später prasselte der Regen so heftig nieder, dass sich Steve und Danny im Laufschritt ins Haus flüchteten. 

Tropfend und eine kleine Lache auf dem Fußboden verbreitend, stand Steve an der Fensterscheibe und schaute in den Regen hinaus. Er grummelte: „Den ganzen Tag über war es schön und wenn wir Feierabend haben, regnet es. Ich hatte mich so auf einen gemütlichen Abend im Garten mit ein bisschen Sport und ein Barbecue gefreut.“ 

Bevor seine Stimmung ein deutlicher Spiegel des Wetters draußen werden konnte, trat Danny zu ihm, umfing ihn mit seinem Armen und meinte mit verführerischer Stimme: „Ich hätte da eine Idee, wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben könnten, bis das Gewitter vorbei ist. Außerdem müssen wir raus aus unseren nassen Sachen…“ 

Da er dazu seine Hand unter Steves T-Shirt schob und mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise über Steves Rücken fuhr, ehe er sie entschlossen unter Steves Hosenbund und gleich noch dazu unter den Stoff des Boxershorts gleiten ließ, ließ Steves Zustimmung nicht lange auf sich warten. 

„Oh ja, das klingt nach einer …“ Er küsste Danny und rieb sich lasziv gegen dessen Hand, „… hervorragenden Alternative.“ Er begann mit einer Hand Dannys Hemd aufzuköpfen, mit der zweiten machte er sich an Dannys Gürtel zu schaffen. 

Danny grinste innerlich. Manchmal war Steve mit den richtigen Argumenten wirklich einfach zu überzeugen. Er war sehr froh, dass das Gewitter Steves sportlichen Eifer in für ihn weit erfreulichere Bahnen gelenkt hatte – und dankte im Stillen dem unberechenbaren hawaiianischen Gott des Wetters.

\------------ENDE-----------

©Antares, Februar 2017 


End file.
